


TMNT Smut Dump

by suthnmeh



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Interspecies, Light BDSM, M/M, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suthnmeh/pseuds/suthnmeh
Summary: Just a place to throw in all my smutty turtles art.
Relationships: Casey Jones/Raphael (TMNT), Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT), Karai/Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Leader on the streets, sub in the sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She grab da peepee.


End file.
